Danger in the Clearing
by Thunderflame
Summary: Moons ago, Squirrelflight was just an apprentice following StarClan's prophecy. Now, Emberpaw, Squirrelflight's sister, has to take a step up when the clan gets put into danger.
1. New Apprentices

Brambleclaw brushed through the bracken carrying what was Barkkit. Barkkit's older brother and mother were waiting outside of the entrance to ThunderClan's shelter. Brambleclaw handed the dying kit to his mother as he brushed past. _He was supposed to Squirrelflight's new apprentice…_ Brambleclaw thought. He thought of his mate, Hollypaw, Jaypaw, and Lionpaw in their respectful dens. It was moonhigh, and everyone except for Sandstorm, Leafpool and Silverkit were asleep. Sandstorm and Firestar had another litter of kits. Leafpool was tending to her dying brother- Barkkit- and her worrying mother. Barkkit was one of four kits in the litter. The other two were Starkit and Emberkit. All four kits were supposed to have their apprentice ceremony that night, but Barkkit went missing.

"Leafpool, is he… dead?" Sandstorm asked. Leafpool wanted to say no, and lie to her mother, but her instincts took over.

"Unfortunately, yes, Barkkit is dead." Leafpool nearly broke down seeing the pain in Sandstorm's face, but she had to say the truth. "At least you have the other three, and I know you are going to be so proud tomorrow when they become apprentices," Leafpool handed her some poppy seeds, "Go to bed, I will tell Firestar. You need some sleep before tomorrow, you too Silverkit." The three cats left the MedicineCat den. After making sure Sandstorm went into the nursery, Leafpool went up the scrabbling rocks into Firestar's den.

"Firestar, wake up." Leafpool prodded her father's side. He awoke and she told him the news. "Firestar, Barkkit is dead, and I think you should make the other three apprentices at sunrise tomorrow."

"But, Leafpool, he… what happened to him?" Firestar's eyes were filled with worry and fear.

"He was attacked, possibly by cats. Most likely he wandered too far on the other side of the boundaries and was attacked by some apprentices and then brought over." Leafpool explained according to the scratch and bite marks she saw on the kit.

"Who shall be their mentors?" Brambleclaw startled the two cats as he made his way into the den. "Leafpool is mentoring Jaypaw so she can't mentor another kit."

"Squirrelflight will mentor Emberkit, you will mentor Starkit. Ferncloud can mentor Silverkit." Firestar wanted to say that Brackenfur could mentor Barkkit but the sudden realization about the death told him that no one could mentor Barkkit. With a flick of his tail, Firestar dismissed Brambleclaw and Leafpool sending them to their dens for a good nights sleep. In the morning the ceremony will be held.

"Let all cats join under HighLedge for a clan meeting." Firestar yowled. Squirrelflight slugged out of her den followed by Ferncloud and Dustpelt. The three remaining kits stood by HighLedge. Sandstorm looked around proudly as the Clan's cat crowded around.

"Today, many things need to be said and there is barely time enough to say it all. Today we will welcome three warriors and three apprentices." The cats continued staring. "Jaypaw, Hollypaw, and Lionpaw-come to the ledge," As those that were called padded up the ledge, others looked on- not a purr in the crowd. "Jaypaw, from this day forward you will be known as Jayfeather. Hollypaw, you will be known as Hollyleaf and Lionpaw… You will be known as Lionpelt." The three touched noses with their grandfather and walked off the ledge, everyone welcoming them by their new warrior names. Now was the kits' turn.

"Silverkit, Starkit, and Emberkit- come up to the HighLedge." The kits walked up and the cats that would soon be their mentors followed. "Silverkit, are you ready to work hard to protect your Clan and Clan-mates and learn to follow the Warrior code?" Silverkit nodded. "You are now known as Silverpaw. Ferncloud, will you pass on all of your knowledge and fighting skills to this apprentice?" Again a nod, "You will mentor Silverpaw. Starkit and Emberkit, will strive to protect your clan and learn the ways of the warrior code?" Two nodding heads were the reply. "You will now be known as Starpaw and Emberpaw. "Good, Brambleclaw, you will mentor Starkit. Pass on your knowledge and ferocity to my son. Squirrelflight, you are mentoring your sister, Emberpaw. But mind; do not let her go off the path to the Warrior code. Make sure you pass on your wisdom and strength to her. You will know her weaknesses and power better than any other cat." Firestar gave his daughters a little wink before the six cats appointed touched noses and left the ledge.

"Wow, you're stuck with your sister?" One of Daisyfur's (Formerly known as Daisy) kits asked Squirrelflight.

"Yes, and I think it is going to be wonderful!" Squirrelflight led Emberkit to her new den and went to her mate.


	2. An Unexpected Event

Squirrelflight realized something as she walked out of the den into the clearing. She was about to take Emberpaw to the training hollow, but as she walked around to the apprentice den, she realized her sister, Starpaw, could never be leader, her name would not allow it. _What was Sandstorm thinking when she named her?_ Squirrelflight wondered. Daisyfur's kit might have had a point, she was stuck with her sister, and her other sister was stuck as a warrior without a chance as a deputy. Lost in thought, Squirrelflight ran into Dustpelt's apprentice, Cinderpaw. As Cinderpaw stumbled, Squirrelflight remembered what she was leaving the den to do.

"Hey, Cinderpaw, do you want to see if Dustpelt will let you come training with me and Emberpaw???" Squirrelflight asked, _so long as Whisperkit doesn't interfere._

Dustpelt agreed and so he, Squirrelflight, Emberpaw, and Cinderpaw went to the training hollow. Before they left, Squirrelflight noticed Brambleclaw walking up the path towards Firestar's den. "One mintue, I will be right there, just meet me at the entrance." Squirrelflight yelled his name and Brambleclaw turned around. He walked over to his mate and flicked his tail when he saw Whisperkit coming nearer, the kit immediately went towards her mother.

"What is it?" Brambleclaw fretted. Squirrelflight returned, "Brambleclaw, have Firestar change Starpaw's name. She'll never become leader or deputy!" It was clear that Brambleclaw understood so he nodded and went up the path, as he had been before, and disappeared into Firestar's den. With a blink of satisfaction, Squirrelflight met up with the apprentices and Dustpelt. As they padded through the entrance, Emberpaw noted that she smelled a pecular scent.

"Squirrelflight, what's that smell?" She mewed. The other three cats sniffed the air, Cinderpaw recited, "TwoLegs! Stale, about three days old." Emberpaw stared in amazement at the older apprentice. The dark gray she-cat stared back and the gaze was broken by a sudden, piercing meow. "Over here!" Emberpaw and Cinderpaw looked around, realizing that they were alone and their mentors were not there. Cinderpaw sniffed the air, it would not be long now until she was a warrior with the speediness of which she learned. Daisyfur had given in to training and had trained along-side Cinderpaw, and therefore, Cinderpaw learned quickly and helped teach Daisyfur. But at that moment, Cinderpaw realized something was in the air, a scent that was new. A scent that was fresh, but that she had not smelled before. Emberpaw's whiskers twitched and she remembered when she had run through the back of the nursery while playing with Silverpaw and Barkkit. "Cinderpaw, it's a TwoLeg pet. It looks like a weasel, but it acts like a kittypet."

"You mean a ferret? One of the warriors found one, they asked what it was and it said it was a ferret. Brambleclaw found it." Cinderpaw said to her clanmate. This interested Emberpaw, and she thought of how Barkkit would have enjoyed it, but she brushed it off her shoulder and walked forward a little landing face-to-face with the ferret.

"Who are you?" Emberpaw asked the little ferret. The ferret stuttered, "Please, please don't eat me! I am just a ferret, my name is Hermit." Emberpaw liked this, the ferret was not too big, actually it was quite small. "Don't worry," Emberpaw said. "I won't hurt you, my name is Emberpaw." She prodded his head with her paw, begging Cinderpaw to let her keep him. But there was a problem, Cinderpaw was not there. Emberpaw looked around and sniffed the air. She smelled fresh ThunderClan scent near a rotting log, "Squirrelflight!" Squirrelflight had blood running down her shoulder, and Dustpelt was not far off, fighting off a RiverClan warrior that traveled over the boundary line. Emberpaw knew who the cat was. _What is Mothwing doing on our side of the boarder?_ Emberpaw wondered.

"Mothwing?" She called to the MedicineCat. The two cats stopped fighting and the WindClan cat walked over to the young apprentice.

"I came over here to talk to Leafpool, I saw a rougue attack your sister and I went to help, but furball over here," Mothwing gestured towards Dustpelt who backed down slightly at mistaking the MedicineCat for the rougue. "decided it would be better to make sure I wasn't hurting his friend. I understand though, that Cinderpaw went to fetch Leafpool." As if on cue, Leafpool and Cinderpaw wandered out of the brambles, Brambleclaw and Jaypaw following them. Jaypaw started making a paste while Leafpool checked the wound. Emberpaw sniffed the air, she smelled more RiverClan scent. Mistyfoot was among them, and that meant only that RiverClan needed ThunderClan- and fast.

"Cinderpaw, Brambleclaw, Dustpelt, I will be right back." Emberpaw bounded off without a reply. She traveled through brambles and brush, arriving in the clearing just before the RiverClan warriors. "Firestar!" The young apprentice yowled. Without another word, there was rustling in the clearing.

"Sandstorm! Firestar!" It was Leafpool.


	3. Cat eat cat world

"Squirrelflight is injured, almost more than Jayfeather and I can handle. Mothwing was helping..." But Leafpool was cut off.

"What? Leafpool, why is a RiverClan cat in _our _territory?" Firestar had intterupter the MedicineCat. No other cat would have, but Firestar neglected to think about her position as anything except for his daughter. Squirrelflight was injured and RiverClan needed help.

* * *

"I don't know... how long I'll keep concious, Jayfeather. I'm worried, what if I don't make it?" Squirrelflight summoned up all of her strengh to speak the words and turn to the young apprentice. By that time three other ThunderClan cats were there to help. Hollyleaf and Lionpelt were among them. It was their mother, and they needed to be there to help. Brambleclaw was far too busy, so Sandstorm was sent instead. The aging she-cat looked down on her daughter, thinking of how her other daughter and grandson could not keep her alive. Squirrelflight was thinking of her kits, now full grown warriors, and her mate. What would happen to them? Then, a sudden thought approached her. 

"Sandstorm, why did you name Starpaw her name?" Squirrelflight struggled, but she was confident to ask.

"The lighter specks on her pelt reminded me of stars in the Starpelt. So I was hoping that could be her name one day, but I was wrong. Firestar told me to pick a new name for her. I want _you _to," as Sandstorm said this, she noticed a speck of hope in Squirrelflight's eyes. Thinking really hard, Squirrelflight thought of a name for her and thought of something else to tell Sandstorm.

"Change the 'Star' to 'Night'. Then is she become leader she could be 'Nightstar'. And... if I survive, I'm going to have another kit." Squirrelflight said and then fell into what seemed like a sleep. Sandstorm had recognized this earlier, but only was confirmed of this now. The worry and fear that had filled Firestar when Barkkit died suddenly came to Sandstorm. Leafpool suddenly reappeared, this time with water-filled moss and Firestar. Just visible behind them was Starpaw. Firestar began to speak, turning his words into the words needed to change a warrior's name. Starpaw was now known as Nightpaw. But after that, the best thing of all happened: Leafpool had poured water onto Squirrelflight's head. With a yowl, Squirrelflight was awake again, with more energy.

"Come on, we need you to get back to the clearing before the rogues come back. Emberpaw and some Hermit told us." Leafpool helped Squirrelflight to her feet and together, the group of cats returned home. Nightpaw was wondering why anyone would attack Squirrelflight. As if reading her thoughts, Hollyleaf said, "It's a cat eat cat world. We have to look out."


	4. Kits and Rogues

Hollyleaf, Jayfeather, and Lionpelt looked at the aging she-cat. It was hard to believe that a few months before, she had kits. Firestar was worried that Sandstorm was going to die. Leafpool knew how they felt, but she also knew she had a bit of a cold. She would be okay, but no one could tell as well as Leafpool, except maybe Squirrelflight. Squirrelflight was currently in the Queen's den, preparing to have her kits. But Sandstorm was already getting better, as she could now walk up and down a short path. Soon enough, everyone else wouldbe able to tell, Leafpool knew this.

Hermit the ferret continued following Emberpaw around. It was quite annoying for the young she-cat, but she soon got over it. Squirrelflight watched her apprentice as she helped out the elders and other warriors. Dustpelt and Brambleclaw helped Squirrelflight by bringing Emberpaw to go train and order her on patrols. It was helpful, and Emberpaw did not forget anything she learned when Squirrelflight could train her. Moonhigh by moonhigh, sunhigh by sunhigh passed and Squirrelflight had her kits. They all looked so little. Emberpaw was surprised with the new kits.

"This is Firekit," Squirrelflight told Emberpaw one day when the kits were old enough to be taken out of the Nursery. The one she pointed to was a small golden color that looked almost exactly like Firestar, but it was female. Two other kits stayed closely to Squirrelflight. Squirrelflight named them off to Emberpaw as well, "the tortoise-shell is Heatherkit, and the brown one is Treekit. Aren't they adorable?"

Emberpaw nodded and played with the kits as Squirrelflight had asked her to. Brambleclaw had seen the kits only once since their birth; he was busy all of the time. Emberpaw would have the kits follow her around the came and introduced them to many of the cats. She did not know many warriors, and one day walked in on one warrior name Sunfur. He was a newer warrior, possibly on of Daisyfur's kits. This was the first time she had ever seen him. The three kits looked at each other and laughed. Soon, Emberpaw was too busy going on patrols and training to bring the kits to play. Squirrelflight would play with them and Nightpaw, but it was not enough. They missed Emberpaw until Silverpaw came to play with them. Sunfur and Emberpaw were constantly together, another reason of her absense.

The kits shortly became apprentices. Happiness overthrew the clan as Sandstorm became stronger and new kits were born to Ferncloud and Brightheart. Cloudtail and Dustpelt tried to help with their mates' apprentices. But the happiness soon faded as news of a rogue band swept through the clan territories.

Firestar and Brambleclaw pulled themselves up onto Highledge just to look at all of the Clan's progress. A loud screech was heard and Emberpaw ran around mewing of intruders. Another yowl was heard from the warriors' den. Something was bitterly wrong.


End file.
